Fix My Tie
by MissKireiUchiha
Summary: "hmph..Ice cube uchiha" "Hot Tomato Haruno" A random oneshot containing a very hot Uchiha in a tux! Read in! lil fluff :3 lil mature-ish implied naruhina implied pervertism xD THE COVER PIC BELONGS TO I DONT OWN IT CREDITS TO THE OWNER ;]


Title: Fix My Tie

Author: Miss_Kirei_Uchiha

Rated M

Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary:

"hmph..Ice cube uchiha"

"Hot Tomato Haruno"

A random oneshot containing a very hot Uchiha in a tux! Read in! lil fluff :3

A/N : All hail Sasusaku! Le grins pervily :3

Read on lovers!

"How do I look?"

"Hn"

"Is the dress alright? I figured it was alright for a fancy party as this.."

"Aa"

"Um..should I change into something else? I don't want to look overly dressed for the occasion"

"Hn"

"BUT since it's my best friend—The Hokage's after-wedding party, I guess it's alright. Speaking of which, he's YOUR best friend too! When are you going to get ready? Geez I don't wanna be late for the party Sasuke-kun, the paperwork can wait for god's sake!"

"Hn"

"But you still didn't tell me how I looked. Come on Sasuke-kun, at the very least look at me!"

"You dammed annoying bi-.", he looked up, diverting his gaze from his file and other paperwork that gracefully rested on his nightstand, as if it was supposed to stay there.

"What did you say?", Sakura Haruno fumed up. Not this again, The bastard was being as impassive as ever. It's was 7 o' clock already, and the party was going to begin in the village-hall around 8pm sharp, and Uchiha Sasuke, her so-called boyfriend, was sitting in his bed, wearing a simple black T-shirt and pants, reading his fucking ANBU reports as if he had nothing better to do.

"What do you want?", he rubbed his temples irritably. He had so much work to complete, which had gotten pending because of The Dobe's big-ass wedding and He had to actually had to take care of all the fucking arrangements because, let's face it, he was The Usuratonakachi's best-friend; the nearest thing to a brother, so he knew he had to get up and attend the damn "party" anyway.

Everyone from the village and all the Kage along with other high-ranked shinobi from Konoha and other hidden villages were going to be there. He got up, as ignorant as ever, without even looking at Sakura who stood there giving him death glares; Sakura had grown almost immune to his cold glares which made people pee their pants in seconds, so he decided not to do anything and went to his closet to take the bloody tuxedo Sakura had gotten him and get this over with.

The pink haired beauty still stood there in anger, she wasn't even surprised anymore; out of all the years she had known him, he had always been an ice-cube. Even after he returned home from his stupid revenge and killing-spree, which included living three years with a gay snake-man, he was nothing different from being the clueless asshole which he always had been when it came to stuff like love and _Romance._ It took an entire intervention and thousands of lectures and yellings to make the ice-cube realize that he actually had some feelings for the pink haired kunoichi. So eventually he started going out, and then started living together, in the Uchiha mansion of-course, Uchiha Sasuke won't even hear of getting a small shabby apartment and living together when he was the fucking heir to the Uchiha compound. Besides, Sasuke could never sleep properly in strange and unknown_ mattresses and beds_. Strange isn't it? Sakura sighed in defeat as she looked at herself one last time as she waited for her bastard of a boyfriend to get dressed so that they both could leave and be happy for Naruto and Hinata.

_**After five minutes**_

"Hn, let's get this over with", Sasuke came downstairs wearing a white shirt and black pants, which complimented his _sexy_ raven black bangs and obsidian dark pools. His long raven bangs were sexily pushed back. He was trying to tie up his bow tie as he stepped down and glanced up at Sakura, who was standing there with his tux-coat.

Sasuke saw.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke blinked.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke froze.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

What he saw was the most beautiful sight he had seen in a long time.

He mentally chided himself for not acknowledging her beauty.

She was so darn pretty.

So fucking beautiful she practically glowed!

His lips parted, only to curl upwards into a small smile which not many people had the liberty to witness.

This

This girl.. he could not believe his own eyes.

This girl..

No.

This _woman, _was the same girl who used to be twelve and head over heels for him, like a fangirl, and he always shoved her away.

This woman was nothing like the childish twelve year old child. This woman was the definition of bold and beautiful. Of strong and independent. Of beauty. This woman was his entire world. This woman was his air. His oxygen. His love. His hate. His pride. His happiness. His anger. His everything.

She wore a simple black and red colored dress which came up till her knees complimented by a thin waist belt which made her curves come out of her thin and slender figure. He wore minimal makeup, her nails painted emerald; which made her oh-so-beautiful eyes pop out so beautifully. She wore her usual watch and a simple ring which had a red jewel which matched with her heels. Her hair, which had gotten paler in color—almost like a very faint shade of cherry blossom, were let loose while a few strands were tied back beautifully. Sasuke decided that Sakura had truly lived up to her name, even surpassed it for sure. She wore a simple beaded necklace and black heels that weren't too high—considering the fact that she was tall and didn't need much heel. Sasuke stood there in awe, admiring this beautiful piece of art which was his and his only. She was perfect.

"What?", Sakura scowled and pouted at the time, growing a little tired of Sasuke staring right at her face as if she had grown five heads. She placed her hand on her hips as she pouted and looked at him questioningly, her anger long gone as soon as she saw the sexy piece of art step down from their bedroom. He looked amazing and too fabulous to be real. The Uchiha genes were totally something out of this world. She mentally scolded herself as she tried hard to suppress her blush and maintain her "_anger"_ towards Sasuke.

"Can you fix my tie?", he looked at her with indifference, trying to hide the love in his eyes.

"Hmph! Ice-cube Uchiha", she kept an annoyed façade as she (Happily) walked over towards him and decided to comply anyway.

"hot tomato Haruno", Sasuke smirked as he felt her hands at her collar as she "fixed his tie"

Sakura suppressed the urge to giggle and wrap her arms around his neck. He was so cute! _And hot too, _her inner squeaked in awe as she felt the Uchiha so close to her, his masculine scent alluring her towards himself. Sasuke and Sakura were barely able to keep their hands off each other—but now wasn't the time to fool around. So she ignored his puppy dog eyes and come-hither look on his face. They had a party to attend to for god's sake!

"Sakura..", Sasuke called her in a very soft and _ inviting_ tone.

Which was effectively ignored.

"Done!", she announced as she took her hands off his collar, not being to control her blush any longer, she turned away and mumbled a few naggings, "Let's just go already Uchiha! I don't wanna be late because of you."

She was shut off as she felt a strong, muscular hand grip her wrists and bring them upwards, putting them around his neck as she breathed in her scent.

"Sa..ku..ra"

"uh..Sa..saske-kun", she was at a complete loss of words as she felt herself shoved up against a wall. He didn't even let her protest for namesake as he pressed his body against her own. He kissed her neck as she 'pretended' to struggle mumbling in between about how they were going to be late and other crap he didn't bother to listen about.

"you're really annoying", having said that, he pressed his lips against her own, holding her wrists high up the wall, giving her no chance of protesting.

In a few moments the bow tie which Sakura had tied so beautifully tied lay amidst the cluster of clothes, which were long forgotten by the most perverted couple of konoha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura fixed her hair and clothes once again as she blushed fifty shades of red and looked at Sasuke, who fixed his tie himself. They both knew what would happen if he let her fix his tie again. The couple was officially late so they decided to use some chakra and get to the venue.

"I'm sorry we were late! I got busy with some medical emergency and Sasuke couldn't find his tux in the closet I'm so sorry guys! We'll make it up to you!" Sakura said apologetically to her friends who only smirked in response. Sasuke just stood there, merely surpassing a wicked smile.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! The lipstick mark on Sasuke-Teme's shirt explains it all-ttebayo!", Naruto shouted up. In response Sasuke and Sakura only earned thousands of blushes and smiles—STARES and it was all good! That day, Sakura really looked like a hot tomato and Sasuke merely smirked with a perverted and _ proud_ grin on his face.

Sakura really did pay for making him wear a tuxedo.

And

She wasn't disappointed!

"By the way, You look really beautiful", he whispered into her ear, sending her shivers down her spine.

And they say payback's a bitch.


End file.
